


Worth It (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

by ficsnroses



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Reader comes home to a sleepy Keanu and their daughter cuddled up on the couch.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 16





	Worth It (Keanu Reeves x Reader Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mention of suicidal thoughts.

Jiggling her keys through the lock, Y/N struggles to open the door to her house, grocery bags in hand. The wind was blowing furiously outside, propelling crisp auburn leaves through the atmosphere. Once inside, Y/N sighed of relief, shimmying out of her ankle boots, hanging her coat and bulky scarf on the coat hanger, and placing her keys in the key bowl. The house was awfully quiet, a sudden contrast to the whirlwind of chaos racketing outside.

“Hello?” She called out, anticipating an answer back.

When no one responded, Y/N padded her way into the kitchen to place the bags atop the counter. It was around 5:30pm, meaning she should probably start making dinner soon. But where was everyone? She had left the house still occupied, just stepping out to grab a few bits and pieces for a baking project later in the week. With an exhale of a breath, she turned on her toes grabbing her phone off the counter to text her husband, Keanu.

She heard the phone ding somewhere around her, perhaps it was from the living room? Following the noise, she shuffled out of the kitchen, putting her hair into a messy bun in the process. In the following moments, Y/N found herself placed at the living room door, gazing at the most beautiful sight she could possibly have ever set her eyes on. A sight that set her heart so at awe, she couldn’t help but rest her head against the doorframe, taking in the complete and utter sincerity that surrounded the room.

Tucked away on the sofa lay her husband Keanu and 3-year-old daughter, Lilly, both softly snoring away tangled in each other’s embrace. Keanu was sitting upright in the middle of the sofa, his head leaned back, lips slightly parted. With her arms wrapped tightly around her father’s neck, and her tiny cheek rest upon his chest lay Lilly, her tiny snores filling the room. Keanu had his arms around her fragile little figure, unconsciously protecting her from any harm. He had covered her with her absolute favourite knitted yellow blanket. She slept with it every single night, and loved having it near her at all times. Over the floor you saw many of her favourite stuffed animals and dolls scattered about, with tiny teacups and saucers mindlessly placed, indicating Keanu and Lilly must have had a tea party while you were out. Lilly absolutely adored her dad, and she would cherish every moment spent with him, wishing he would never leave her again.

Keanu had been away for a few weeks, and recently just got back a few days prior. He despised being away from his two favourite girls, but his work demanded it be that way. Sleeping alone in hotel rooms, knowing his family was home awaiting his arrival back had always left him with a displeasing feeling. There was only so much a phone call before bed could do, sometimes he would read his daughter a bedtime story over FaceTime, or tell her stories of the experiences he had on set during the day. Wishing Y/N a quiet “goodnight”, and exchanging “I love you honey,” ‘s over the phone hadn’t sufficed, and he would often spend the rest of the night tossing and turning, constantly wishing the spot on the bed beside him wasn’t cold and empty, rather blessed with her presence and warmth.

Y/N stared for a few more moments, trying her best to take in the moment, almost hoping to snap a mental picture. A picture she could frame and store away in her mind forever, because moments like this exact one, were perhaps what she had been destined to stick around for. Wonderful, doting, tender, astounding moments like this.

Y/N hadn’t had an easy life growing up, her parents divorce had possibly left her unable to imagine a happy ending for herself. She wallowed in self pity throughout her teenage years, constantly being faced with the worst of times. On a few occasions, she had even considered if the world would change if she wasn’t in it. If perhaps she disappeared, leaving everything behind, would it be the worst? But she didn’t. She was able to pull through the worse, able to overcome her doubts. And in moments like this, in moments where it felt that everything in the world was pure, everything was right and had fallen into place exactly where it needed to be, she felt a sense of accomplishment. A sense of complete gratitude for what her life had equaled out to be.

Y/N saw her entire world in front of her. She saw the two people who gave her purpose, snuggled away together, in such ease and tranquility. She felt so full in that moment, so endeared. She couldn’t resist herself.

She quietly tip toed towards the couch, softly setting herself beside Keanu. With her hand as light as a feather, she brushed the back of it against Lilly’s cheek, her smile growing even more when Lilly leaned into her touch unknowingly. Y/N ran her hand through Lilly’s soft, maple coloured hair, leaning in to give her a heartfelt kiss on the side of her head. She couldn’t believe she had created this most beautiful, most special, most perfect thing.

She then turned her gaze to Keanu, grinning even more at the sight of how silly his head looked, slouched back with his partly brunette kissed hair fluttering in his eyes. She lightly took a hold of his hand, bringing it up to her face and kissed it lovingly. Gosh, she was so lucky to have this amazing, wonderful gentleman all to herself.

She grabbed Keanu’s bicep and snuggled herself into his side, one of her arms laced around his, holding onto him, and her other free hand soothingly rubbing up and down Lilly’s back. This was paradise. Her own, personal paradise.

Keanu’s eyes fluttered open, his head snapping back up.

“Woah, what time is it?” He asked, slightly confused, his brows furrowing together.

“Shhhh!” Y/N whispered, brining her index finger up to his lips. She then pointed down at Lilly, who was still peacefully snoozing away, wrapped in the arms of a much bigger, almost giant teddy bear like Keanu.

Keanu smiled down at her, his eyes so evidently flooded with love and admiration for his little girl. He then turned his face to Y/N, smiling down with his eyes on her lips.

“Hey gorgeous. Guess we dozed off waiting for you.” He said with his voice in a low whisper.

“Looks like you two had fun.” She said back, slightly above a whisper.

Caressing his cheek in her hand, she leaned up and placed a kiss just to the side of his jaw, softly scratching away at his scruffy beard. He placed his large hand over hers, lacing it with his.

“Yeah, we did.” He smiled down at Lilly. “Gosh, I never want her to grow up. I want her to always stay this way, willing to have tea cup parties with her old man.” He ran his free hand through her hair, his thumb brushing against her forehead.

Y/N cuddled into his side more, loving the feeling of being surrounded by the two loves of her life. “She’ll grow up, but she’ll never outgrow her love for you. I promise.” She said, still smiling away, staring down at Lilly as well.

“And I..” Keanu spoke in a matter of fact way, “Will never out grow my love for you.” He rest his chin on top of her head. “Thanks for this wonderful life, Y/N.” he said.

They both stared each other eye in eye for a few seconds, before pressing a brief, emotion filled kiss to their lips.

“It feels great to be home again.” He whispered, pulling her closer.

“Yeah, it feels great to be home.” She replied.


End file.
